One year ago
by Ryumako
Summary: It's already been done like tons of times but-It's been a year Kumiko and Reina go back up the mountain. I can't really summarize without giving anything away since it's short.


It is like five in the morning and I'm an artist not a writer, so I apologize for any mistakes ahead of time. Also depending on stuff I might go back and change this because again, it's like five in the morning.

* * *

Going up the mountain had been a lot more arduous than Kumiko remembered.

 _Man, is it possible for instruments to gain weight? I think my euphonium's only gotten heavier._ Kumiko sighed, but at least this time around she knew what was waiting for her at the top.

"Is something wrong, Kumiko? You want to trade instruments again?" Reina turned around, looking at Kumiko with concern.

"Uh, n-no not at all! I was just thinking about how nice it is that we're doing this again…" She held up her hands in mock defense, they were almost at the top anyhow.

They were second-years now, but much remained the same, Kumiko wearing black shorts and a brown short-sleeved shirt with a necklace and Reina wearing a laced, light violet dress with glitter that somehow managed to twinkle in the moonlight.

"Hm. We're here." Reina announced, walking over to the bench and setting her instrument down.

"Hahhh… finally…." Kumiko sat down next to Reina, her euphonium set off to the side as well as she caught her breath."

"You know, we could have switched instruments if you got tired. You should have said something."

"Nah, it's fine, it still doesn't feel right seeing you carry my euphonium when you're dressed up like that." Kumiko grinned, running a hand through her bangs.

"You still should've told me…" Reina scolded.

"Hahahah…."

"…It's been a year since we were last up here, huh?" Kumiko asked quietly.

"Yes, it has. Not much has changed since then though, has it?" Reina looked at Kumiko, giggling as she intertwined their fingers.

"Mm, I guess not." Kumiko chuckled, briefly glancing down at their hands.

They sat like that for a while, neither speaking a word. The scenery was still breathtaking, the evening itself was a reminder of their first year of high school. Their instruments and the lights of the city, bright and colorful, reminiscent of that first night where they played atop the mountain together.

"Kumiko." Reina shifted, meeting Kumiko's eyes.

"Reina."

"Now that I think about it, you actually have changed, Kumiko." She smiled and tilted her head, a light blush dusting her cheeks, eyes never wavering from Kumiko's. She felt her chest tighten, with Reina's dark hair cascading down her shoulders and that pastel purple dress swaying slightly from the cool night air, Kumiko thanked whatever gods allowed her to be here with this angel tonight.

"H-how so?" _Wow, you're really cute when you smile._ Kumiko thought, struggling to keep her face from burning up.

No response.

"Uh, Reina?"

"….I changed my mind, you're still terrible." Reina huffed, turning around and pulling her hand away, flustered.

"H-huh? What did I do?" Kumiko reached out, trying not to nervously laugh at the shorter girl's antics.

"You still have a habit of voicing your thoughts and not realizing it." Reina crossed her arms, pouting away from Kumiko.

"Oh. Um." Kumiko scratched at her cheek nervously. Reina was still facing away from her, but Kumiko was determined to see that beautiful smile again.

"Hey~ come on, it was a compliment, haha. If you don't turn back around, I'll be forced to resort to more _unethical methods_ to get you back over here."

"Oooooone,"

"Kumiko, whatever it is you intend to do, you don't scare me."

"Twooooooo,"

"…Kumiko…what are you going to do?"

"THREE!" Kumiko yelled, launching herself at the unsuspecting girl. She began running her fingers along Reina's sides, coaxing a laugh out of her.

"Kumiko! Stop!" Reina squealed between laughs, turning around and trying to grab at Kumiko's arms to stop her (unsuccessfully).

"I warned you! Haha!" Kumiko said triumphantly, showing no mercy even as Reina gave in and let herself fall back on the bench. Soon enough the two were giggling, Kumiko relenting and allowing her arms to rest at the sides of Reina's head.

"Hahahah…." The two rested their foreheads together, breathlessly laughing, eyes closed and noses touching.

"Hah, hey, Kumiko?"

"Yeah?" Both slowly opened their eyes, cool violet meeting a warm amber.

"Whoa, you're really close." Kumiko murmured out, butterflies in her stomach tossing and turning. She felt her heart racing and her face heat up, she could only stare and get pulled in deeper in trying to process what was going on.

"You're the one on top of me…so I think it's actually you who's really close…" Reina breathily whispered back, gently wrapping her arms around Kumiko's neck.

Kumiko licked her lips reflexively, Reina breaking eye contact to follow the movement. Not going unnoticed by the girl in question, Kumiko slightly inched forward more, testing for a reaction.

"Reina…" she whispered.

"Kumiko..." she heard and felt whispered back.

"C-can I kiss you?" Kumiko asked tentatively, subconsciously clenching her fists.

With no answer, Reina lightly pulled Kumiko down further with her arms, their lips millimeters away from each other. They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity, eyes closed and breathing the same air, letting themselves be near each other before Kumiko leaned in and closed the distance.

Lingering, they both allowed themselves to get lost in the moment and just remain with their lips gingerly pressed together, the bustling festival below long forgotten. With a soft sound of parting lips, Kumiko pulled herself back up, eyes lidded, looking down at Reina.

"Reina?"

"Yes?"

"Let's come back next year."


End file.
